I am Samantha Westfall
by Thelostmarauder593
Summary: Follow Samantha's journey through her fifth, sixth, and seventh year at Hogwarts. Facing many challenges including deciding who she really loves, Remus or Sirius? And she has been entered into the triwizard tournament, which is more deadly than ever. Will she survive? read to find out. Rated M for later chapters.
1. I am Samantha Westfall

I stared at the barrier that guarded the entrance to platform 9 ¾. My life was fucked up. My family was just a bunch of jackasses. I was part of one of the family's that was completely obsessed with blood status, the thing is, and I wasn't. My parents always tried to have me marry stuck up ass holes, which didn't work out. I'm an animorphagus; I can to change into any kind of animal at will, even several at once. I absolutely love Quidditch, I play beater, because it gives me an excuse to hit things at peoples face without any consequences. I have long straight black hair, the perfect hourglass body that people would kill for, vampire pale skin, I'm about 5'6, and this is me.

I am Samantha Marie Westfall.


	2. The Marauders

Once I ran through the barrier, I pulled my trunk up so that Neko, my owl wouldn't fall over. I lugged my trunk onto the red Hogwarts express avoiding all the people standing in a mob. Once I was on the train, I passed by about 4 full compartments before finding an empty one. I threw everything onto the shelf above where the seats were and sat down at the window seat, leaning against the window and looking over the crowd of people. I saw a small group and focused on it. There were three boys, a tall skinny boy with sandy colored hair and amber eyes. He wasn't very far away but I could tell he had major scarring by just the ones that I saw that weren't covered by clothing. Then there was a boy with raven colored hair that looked like he had a permanent bed head, with circle frames and was as tall as scar boy, but more muscular, the other raven hair had the same body type, but no glasses and longer, wavier hair. They all boarded the train as I heard a whistle go off and I shifted my gaze to Neko who seriously freaking out in her cage. I lifted her cage onto my lap and opened it. She jumped onto my lap and I set her cage onto the floor. I started whistling and she hooted happily, I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out an owl treat.

"Neko, spread" she complied, opening her snowy white wings fully and tilting her head back. "Good girl" she hooted and I held the treat out in my hand. She ate the treat and hopped onto my shoulder and gave my ear a playful nip. I giggled and the compartment door opened. I looked at the people who opened it, and they were the people I saw standing on the platform.


	3. Neko the owl

Scar boy spoke up and said,

"Can we sit here?"

"Sure" wavy raven sat across from me with glasses next to him and scars sat next to me. Neko hooted loudly and they all looked at me, well at Neko.

"What's that?" I held my arm and Neko hopped onto it.

"This is my snowy owl Neko" They all looked confused, I let out a small oh "Neko is Japanese for cat, she likes to purr a lot, see" I started scratching her chin and she started a series of thunder sounding hoots. I giggled and kissed her head. "Good girl Neko" I saw wavy hair lick his lips out of the corner of my eye and sighed, this year was going to be no different, boys chasing after me. Scar boy slapped him and wavy hair gave him a what the fuck look. I cleared my throat and spoke to glasses "So, who are you"

"James Potter 5th year, you?"

"Samantha Westfall 5th year, I'm transferring from Shadow Heights" wavy hair and scars were now rolling around on the floor, with scars expectably being on the bottom squirming to get out from being under the heavier wavy hair. Wavy suddenly perked up and said

"I've heard about your family, they're a bunch of-"

"Asshole, Deuce bags, jackasses I know." He looked surprised. Scars pushed him off and said

"Remus Lupin 5th year"

"Sirius Black 5th year" I frowned, the blacks were just as bad as the Westfalls, but we Westfalls had a tendency to behead blood traitors in our family.

"Calling my family assholes is one thing, they are, but the blacks are just as bad as the Westfalls" I sneezed and backed up into Remus and fell down. I hit my head on the seat and Remus fell on top of me. I groaned and leaned my head back and rubbed my head, closing my eyes. Someone grabbed my throat and growled

"Submit" I have always had certain canine qualities, I have been known to growl at people for the fun of it. I growled back at least two octaves deeper

"I'd rather die" I jumped forward and felt my weight bring the person down backwards. I opened my eyes to see Remus under me with my fingers ending in claws around his neck and my canines longer than humans should be. I turned my claws back into fingers and growled, showing my canines "Submit" I felt him growl lightly, but he eventually stopped and leaned his head back. I felt my canines go away and crawled forward, and I gently bit his windpipe. I stood and wiped some crushed owl treats of the front of my plain red t-shirt and stretched. James was looking at me weird.

"What"

"Was that like, sex for you" I snorted and stretched.

"No, Remus was trying to assert his dominance, but he failed and it back fired, I'm the alpha!" I fist pumped and had a pumpkin grin on my face that quickly turned to a look of confusion. "Remus, why did you try to assert your dominance over me, you're not a dog, though Sirius probably is" Sirius let out an indignant hey but said nothing else. I didn't really know him so I dropped it, but I gave him a look that said 'I'm onto you'. I sat back down and put Neko back in her cage.


	4. Animorph a what?

I held out my hand and turned the nails into black claws and examined them. I was busy seeing how long I could get them before they looked ridiculous when James interrupted

"How do you do that?" I quickly turned my hand back and said

"I'm an animorphagus, turn my appearance at will and I can turn into any animal"

"Prove it"

"Did you just not see my claws?" He muttered a maybe but I shrugged, it was fun to turn, just made you sleepy. I stood up and sat on the floor. I shrunk in size and had delicate paws. I turned into a cat the color of Remus' hair without realizing it. I saw their smirks and turned back. "WHAT!" they just answered in smirks and laughter

"Do James do James" I yawned and stretched. I grew taller, my chest shrunk and my curves almost completely vanished. I was done transforming and remembered something. I contorted my face in pain and a pair of metal circle frame glasses appeared. After a minute or two I turned back, as I said transforming made me tired, it drains my energy.

"Hey, why did it look like it hurt when you made Jamsies glasses" I yawned; I had a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Too tired…." I shoved Remus off the seat and stretched out. I took the book sitting next to my waist and put it under my head as a makeshift pillow. I fell asleep to the talk of Quidditch and some girl called Lily. Someone was shaking me. I waved the hand away but it came back

"Sam were about to get to the castle, you need to get into your robes."

"Crap" I unconsciously pulled my shirt and jeans off and began to go through my trunk looking for my uniform. In the middle of pulling my skirt up someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see them all staring at me with deep red blushes.

"What, never seen someone naked?" I snorted and finished pulling up my skirt. I pulled my shirt on and buttoned it up. I sat down and pulled on my socks and shoes. I looked out the window and my jaw hit the floor. The castle was beautiful, much better looking than I have ever seen. Once we pulled into the station I heard someone yelling.


End file.
